Born Under A Bad Sign
by DancingWithPeacocks
Summary: NS: Lothor kidnaps Cam when he’s a baby and raises him. The lines of loyalty will be drawn… Cam/Hunter
1. Prologue

Title: Born Under a Bad Sign

Author: Solarbaby

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.

Words: 524

Summary: Lothor kidnaps Cam when he's a baby and raises him. The lines of loyalty will be drawn… Cam/Hunter

Notes: This idea has been floating in my head for awhile but it has officially been written for the Triple Threat Challenge at Power Rangers United.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Prologue

Miko Watanabe smiled down at the bundle in the crib as it giggled up at her. She reached down only to have her son latch onto one of her fingers. The baby tugged it down and chewed on it for a moment. She laughed, pulling it away.

His face screwed up for a moment and the boy looked like he was going to cry.

"Shh," She whispered. "It's alright little Cameron."

Cam glanced up at her quizzically before giving a yawn. He blinked blearily at his mother. Exhaustion tugged at his consciousness. It wasn't long before he lost his fight with it and fell asleep.

She watched her son for a little bit longer. There was a noise from behind her that made her turn. A tall figure stood in the doorway, illuminate by the light from the hall. Miko gave her husband a grin. 'He's sleeping,' she mouthed.

Kanoi nodded and motioned for her to step outside. As soon as she was within reached distance he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He placed a light kiss on her lips. A grin crossed his face as she pulled him back down, turning the kiss more passionate.

The two left the room, to wrapped up in each other to see the figure the shadows, sending them a look of vague disgust.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The man once known as Kiya Watanabe glared at the two as they left the room. Stepping out into the open, he jumped slightly as gentle cooing began echo through the room. His eyes landed on the crib.

He glanced over into it. A set of eyes blinked up at him. The man froze; ready to bolt the moment the crying began. But instead of crying, he got something unexpected.

The baby smiled at him.

Stunned, he watched as the child reached up for him. He just stared down at the baby. A puzzled expression crossed the baby's, Cam's his mind supplied, face and he held his arms up again. Leaning over the edge of the crib, the man pulled Cam into his arms.

Cam giggled up at him and began to wave his arms around. The baby stared up at this man he had never seen before. He looked similar to the other man that was always holding him. That one made him feel safe and warm. This one… this man was holding him kinda awkwardly and staring at him like he was some kind of foreign creature. He smiled up at him, hoping he would get the same reaction that he had gotten from others. Instead, the man just seemed confused.

The smile disappeared, replaced with a frown. He glanced down at the leather clad hand that was covering the blanket on his stomach. Reaching down, he grabbed that hand and pulled. It remained firmly where it was. Cam tried again, and this time the man let his hand be pulled. He giggled again and played with the hand. The man seemed to relax slightly and his hold on Cam became a little stronger, a little more sturdy.

With that, Lothor grinned as he and his nephew disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Born Under a Bad Sign

Author: Solarbaby

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.

Words: 918

Summary: Lothor kidnaps Cam when he's a baby and raises him. The lines of loyalty will be drawn… Cam/Hunter

Notes: This idea has been floating in my head for awhile but it has officially been written for the Triple Threat Challenge at Power Rangers United. I've also made a trailer for this you can find on Youtube or Viemo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 1

It was a loud screech that woke him up. Cam shot up in his bed, groaning as the noise appeared again, this time intensified. He groped at his bedside table and the room lit up. There was another noise this time, different from the first one. It took him a few moments to realize that it wasn't screeching he was listening but someone screaming, arguing.

He pulled himself to his feet and trudged to the door. A flick of a switch and it slid open. There, in front of his door, they stood. The two paused their arguing momentarily before dismissing him. "Hey!" he cut them off. "Do you have to do this in front of my door?"

"Sorry, cousin." The pink haired one sent him a grin.

The brunette glared at her. "Yeah, sorry."

He just blinked at the two, squinting against the hallways bright light. The thought of just shutting his door and going back to sleep played in his head for a few moments. It was a nice idea, but probably not feasible. They wouldn't wake him up without a good reason. So against his better judgment he had to ask. "Why exactly are you screeching in front of my door?"

"Screeching?"

Kapri ignored the other girl, practically bouncing on her heels. "We've arrived."

There was silence in the hall before Cam muttered, "So?"

"So?" Marah repeated. "Don't you want to come see it? I mean, it is your home planet." She froze when a dark look was sent her way.

"It's not my home," Cam snapped at her. A dark emotion filled him. Anger, rage, hate. The emotion was indefinable. He pushed it back, letting a blank mask fall into place. There were identical frowns on his cousins' faces.

Marah stepped forward, pushing aside the feeling of unease. "I didn't mean it like that." She reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder. A sense of relief filled her when he didn't immediately shove it off.

He took a deep breath as he tried to calm down. In and out. In and out. Cam could feel the tension slowly leave him. These problems were his own and taking them out on his cousins would only cause more problems. "I know you didn't."

Kapri relaxed slightly, obviously seeing one crisis averted. Cam and angry were not two things that went well together. She stepped forward and linked her arm through the other female's. "You wanna come with us then?"

Cam shook his head. "No way. I'm going back to sleep. Those upgrades Uncle wanted for the ship took forever." He ran a hand through his already messy hair, making stick up even worse.

"You work too hard," the pinked haired cousin commented.

A grin tugged at Cam's mouth. He forced it away though, considering the fact that his over working was something that his cousins worried about. His uncle too, now that he thought about it. Which wasn't really fair; he'd only collapsed three times before. "Possibly," he conceded as he slipped back into his room, calling back, "Don't let Zurgane screw this up!"

"Come on, Cam. Uncle has taken over planets before. What could possibly go wrong?"

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Power rangers?" Disbelief laced Cam's voice. Normally he went out of his way to ignore Marah's ramblings but the two words had caught his attention immediately. "Seriously?"

Marah nodded from her space perched on his desk. "Yep. Saw them with my own two eyes." She sent him a look. "Something that you could have done as well if you ever came out of this workshop once in a while." There was distaste on her face when she glanced around the room, taking in the mess of half-used mechanical parts.

"I like this room," he said as he picked up a piece of machinery that looked like a knot of wires and tried to remember exactly what he was working on when he created it. It took him a few moments to realize that it was, in fact, merely a ball of tangled up wires. He tossed it aside and glanced back up his cousin. "And Uncle didn't think to check for any of this before we arrived?"

She shrugged. "Uncle's pissed, though. They destroyed one of the aliens from his army."

"Zurgane?" Cam perked up at the thought.

Marah snickered at the small string of hope that had laced his voice. The dislike between Zurgane and Cam was legendary and a source of great amusement for Marah and Kapri. "No such luck."

"Damn," he muttered under his breath. His cousin heard it though and laughed in reply.

She grinned down at him. "Anyway, Kapri and I are going down to earth to check it out. We were wondering if you wanted to come." The look she got in reply said it all. "I thought so but I thought I'd still ask." She patted him on the shoulder as she slid of the desk. Cam had to reach out quickly to stop a large mechanical part from falling after she bumped it. Marah gave him an apologetic look and waved as she disappeared out the door. "I'll be sure to bring you back something pretty."

"Oh, goodie," Cam muttered under his breath, turning back to the computer. There seemed to be a never ending stream of upgrades and broken machinery around the ship that needed his attention. Still, he couldn't help but think about his cousin's words.

Power Rangers? This could prove to be a problem.


End file.
